closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Viacom International/Other
1971–1976 Viacom 1971 monochrome 1.jpg|Black and white version Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome b.jpg Viacom Enterprises Grey B&W 1971.png vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h09m22s142.png e9357dcdf2e50b83c18cef6804a14b29.png Viacom Enterprises (1971).png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h34m14s226.png 2564417840b61cff9ce4f0e058404b94.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg EcMJUM9Oed3p8BVkHFjXfQ54045.jpg Viacom Pinball (1971) Dark.jpg 23fbdff1b5d2254ce81b2aa431d01519.png Viacom 1970s b.jpg Viacom Pinball 1.jpg 498f90afd56435880a7dc6d7cf67d269.png dd32097a6a9fd9bea9d9caa98942bb15.jpg Viacom1972 a.jpg 48da7dfde2b91f45869398041d211ace.jpg 1310049568bc138d35000d249692307d.png CcuSaXwQPn1PQplRF29StQ10527.png 54b332f4d9a0acdf2b63d97621264c98.jpg 89cd5971f5cd4699f39d5b0244a6b68b.jpg Viacom1971 a.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h16m47s136.png Viacom 1974.jpg Viacom Pinball 2.jpg 1ac71636c64ca06e11c5fb52be9b74f8.png Viacom1971.jpg Acaa5b2042e1161eaf0480f9965776da.jpg Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg A038725379b95ee00fa81ccc78bddef6.png Viacom Pinball (1975).jpg Viacom Pinball (1976).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1974).png Viacom1971.JPG|Sepia outline version, a video shown this picture For most variants, the background starts out as black and switches to purple, then 'v' enters. It switches to green as 'ia' enters. Then it switches to red as 'com' enters. Finally, as it zooms out to "A Viacom Presentation" the background turns blue. 1976–1986 Filmed 1976–1985= Viacomons.jpg|Black and white version Baba3164778dd4098b4013e1dd65abbd.jpg 43fa2ed6b32ebc9cd38e837b7a89e474.jpg C79c6eb729b4e0ca27d2bc3979098107.jpg 65b18d02c48bd5076d581fb7bf50e14b.jpg f06dbcc32fd753ace0a6f089c0553c8c.png da886e5ea0de1117449120963c16cf56.png Viacomenterprises1976bw6.jpg b4e3ce053db2be16af3cad2bfd8b9efb.png 6748d9efdca75f88d4495a8a8c04893f.png 59dc8a96887e7414e3f5b215d6b9ddec.png ulOQkaa3tdq5vFPz3HoqEg74355.png NC-thdDY8tYR5PdtOY0mRQ69787.jpg Viacom V of Doom Filmed 1970s.jpg Vjacom V of Doom (1976) B&W.png 9a5c0fdf4ab9908bffc9186f2d2090c9.png 89edfde77a94bed7b5f59a9062ade887.png Db469e530dddec1ffd715a2913113865.png B224405d30f06718d55f2e0bdb34fa16.jpg Viacom B&W Filmed V of Doom 1976.jpg Viacom Filmed V of Doom B&W 1976.jpg A125ab4585bbbcba154ac4f96ad3d5e5.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h46m16s7.png 7ca9e52c0549cbcf0db90cb51e667281.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-19h51m59s127.png BvO uMf0mZtttmwE0jUd1g72849.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 V of Doom Bottomed.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W 2.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W.jpg Pg84Qptx408Eb9FICKJNoQ45536.jpg f7835011ccde78515af1c57f5660b837.png Kry_5IC4dgpQlxPYc1Va0w11528.png Viacom1976monochrome.jpg ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 B&W Filmed Spliced.jpg 15868c5b5df30f02cbb0ec85fffcb068.jpg 7255f2717e55ac267d3fa0606475cffb.jpg ViacomVofdoom002.png 449fd94e17e8e765bddb484aea729a27.png ZD26l5O07yUL5eJVTzxB A56827.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg 638a4cae20952fe146fce9e963fc8e0e.jpg E07d211a7df5ffbe42949ccd512c570f.jpg 38d6574e5360ba2de7662e4760d2b762.jpg A279650143f5c0033936213a9ebde7bb.jpg Ee75c66c98250e72ea176a803dc8a21d.jpg A7b00e5b8dac85d41cd33a4b96cd4e89.png 3fae68b1aa349a2e4cede2f52ca5cd18.jpg eb3f64b37d885be8e0f34c36581de0ec.png|1977 Vinegar Syndrome Viacom Enterprises (1976).jpg|Another 1976 color version E339289cb8382451e0ad5275a3f9bf08.jpg 3580f3d7eade7b4221fa338a056399a3.jpg Viacom International 1976 a.jpg h-YKKdI7hnEPXbMN1hot4A61459.png pHCpQrf2ZYWTLW6Po03nSg157099.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1977 Earlier colour.png Viacom Enterprises 1976 a.jpg Viacom V of Doom (color filmed).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) (2).jpg sLlNW2BNDz8B8X1DS3KbwA65046.jpg 9e218d5f28953f50c1de7ba81ed4172d.jpg ixjB3XYf9jDC_cNn6e6_Hw15896.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h04m34s246.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h22m29s72.png Ce8ec6804d52607231c28134153c03b0.jpg E12NdwXFv5l8gIKWclFcXw555543.jpg ztypR69he7Kb5T38o48llg54972.jpg|1976 color version Cbef827eaf102aed457abacf624bf38f.jpg Viacom (1976 C).jpg fe2316f47b44832e0ed4a9c1beb9f00c.png Viacom V of Doom Enterprises (1977).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) G.jpg Bcb98db82ff18ea7a845542c30537ff1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h54m38s163.png d2427584f751e0f6d87f130dc9598f57.jpg amS4fO6T_6qk-_XUIKGoPg62224.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1978).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979) (2).jpg Viacom 1979 b.jpg B4cd2f8e86d616249874a503fc7366bd.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1977).png Viacom_V_of_Doom_Filmed_1978.jpg 77139ec2b0a940260fc6d5bc4be18ce0.jpg faf1f4ab098b7a27ebd679f39591c2e6.png 1d7d7a296ae30fb0e16bc5c4f26525a4.png 9ea1ddf44010dcfb9268054a792465a1.jpg c54935a17159f4d6ef4874a07a02a521.png Viacomsix.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979 1981).jpg ce53537ae47db178b4d388e63f630224.jpg 2bd37f6a8cf7982f3e3a6288ad928816.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1981 2).jpg Viacom 1981 spliced b.jpg F622d1db82754babb465bc40f1c1cee1.jpg Viacom Enterprises V of Doom (1977).jpg V of doom.PNG b2cdd0915ee01bee1f3ae7b586100dc0.jpg Viacom_Enterprises (1978).png B51dc0dc222bfae7279602c590ed535d.jpg 26e6274916357744aed100bcf79ed557.jpg 34ea693bc46c758ad12ef5a8ef18e17f.jpg Viacom (1979).png Viacom Enterprises 1981.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981 2).jpg Viacom1982sd.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1982).jpg D21a67a7ef8fa93cf48ef24985dcb5c7.png Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg 4d32e1b96bc7d045cbb0fd15be587d66.png 292ac139c532643e64e7020577461294.jpg |-| Videotaped 1978–1986= TWPW23f-GE5EE OUAwhkUg42060.jpg|Black and white version 2b5ee430715d1c07260484d280310751.png 7515ca3d5e8fb03c86c13f85af876e42.png Viacom Enterprises (Videotaped 1978).png Viacom1979 a.jpg|Blue version C48ee842f59ac72ffd7b105dcd3c2624.png Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg 4130b9d5075cdf01384d841ed57211f8.png|Dark version 500792137799e497fcf3f7e981dd6184.png Viacom1978.jpg|Lavender version e96a6c91a7889bf73851b8b0ef597ac3.png Via76va.jpg 9e195a195f67ec3541bc0fdadeab61c8.jpg Viacom1979warpspeed.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg C2a41ebcccd9e1c4de115f1c34e02c9d.png 9733dc9e8d8dc37c9333aaed9ecd7875.png Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacomvofdoomvideotaped1979brighter2 (2).png Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg f2ea78367ddc48782f0b084a6ca2dafc.png ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg|Turquoise version 5CRaE1dRusiK64ywhDsq1w135518.png Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|Orange version 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg 7be3fed1b3563b5f84f382dd2ea19e3e.png|1986 pink version 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png 3b7481e9c7f3737592bef5e9761136d8.jpg A Viacom Presentation (Lime Videotaped).jpg|Lime version Viacom_V_of_Doom_Brown_Version.jpg|Brown version Viacom V of Doom multicolor widescreen (2011-2012) HD.jpg|1986 Pink version and Widescreen version Viacom V of Doom Widescreen Version.jpg|Widescreen version ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. |-| Network Television 1979–1985= aZ4f5MnuPlInUYx6JHOa8g19069.jpg Viacom Productions 1979.jpg Viacom Productions (1979).png Viacom Productions.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Viacom Blue 1978.jpg Viacom Productions (1980).jpg Fe52645abfeb8fe111a167a04fbd29d8.png Viacom Productions (1983).png Ciacom.jpg Viacom Productions (1980) b.jpg Viaocom.jpg Viacom Productions mirror.jpg|Notice the reversed V? Viacom Television Network UBER DARK 1984.jpg|1984 UBER DARK Variant but Notice the V is dark? In this variant, either the "V" together with "Viacom" zooms in towards the viewer, or they slide in from opposite sides of the screen. 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening variant Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing variant 1985–1987 Viacom Productions 1985.png Viacom 1985.jpg c7b1efa9ddd04750ce85b6d3fcdc139f.jpg 3b89a179a3038bd58380a6ebdfaf33f7.jpg 82e5e4b49652bcb877071a15c6e4c0e9.png|''Really Weird Tales'' variant (1987) This variant has black background. And a very rare yellow version seen in Really Weird Tales ending. 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) 1986–1990 Viacom V of Steel.png 57b02677dde406192a78ca63727aad18.jpg Viacom old logo.jpg Viacom old logo2.jpg 90594f773888349824fbd4cf4e7dcc52.jpg 94008dc5e52e160b439cabfb29990925.jpg f515c64b3fee428f8d91565566b31b2a.png Da17aa763e153108e29f3affad982977.jpg 69df62681c3f8b18bab2a31c2dc2c36d.png f9e0e914749c4e1b2ab1bd9074019588.png Viacom V of Steel (1986).jpg Viacom V of Steel B&W.png|Black and white version A79b4792ab3db50c79f80f9bdc825598.jpg|Monochrome version This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has varieties, but not as many as the previous logo including a warp speed variant. 1990–2000 The following logos below had the name read by the late Don LaFontaine. 1990–1998 Viacom Wigga Wigga.png 6066d62fe67b4b08cf84d9da330872ef.jpg Viacom 1990 1991.jpg Viacom 1990 1993.jpg 0f1e4d392165876e6303bad9dbf35dbe.png Viacomenterprises1990.png Viacom International.jpg a4ce9d6971aedb1ef8388930133908dc.jpg Viacom Wigga Wigga 2.png Viacom (1990).png Viacom1990c.png Viacom 1990 e.jpg 862b4c6e44426ee70ce72a0b6ca0bbf1.jpg b14c6127acb69885958f49b67d0a8f30.jpg 4a68b05f0116cab6c71fea72684d3e82.jpg Bf1d0f2928ddabbbd9955097f4544cdc.jpg 836f1d012f0a271fff51284f6c02ae8f.jpg 8edb93bc3a1aff213676134c2b7014e1.jpg 5m60EPdVdPI0EoGzBXF8 g9167.jpg 16e19a87b840d341550099b0bcccafb6.jpg Viacom.jpg|Brighter version A677a4aefc7421d6c97ffdd2048b671c.png 11a1069042c683e17328faa5b0a7ace8.jpg Viacom1990brighter 2.png b4b3a6cd1d3a903771f649fd8e9f1c55.jpg|Boxed version 59346644739c10a0b2519db13670d0e7.jpg 7678a1ba1bd6a5382cf5a43a36a070f2.jpg Viacomwiggawigga1990b.png 13174ff78ea96af0a285f869f610463d.png 34f17b48df9617790f0244f1cef1323a.png Viacom1990 st.png b18bce28bdbae10b51eb5a7a4c3584ae.png 14515bf32899da5cd08a1a32e312f77f.jpg|Squished version Viacom Wigga Wigga B&W.png|Black and white version 17b6613b505c19d09f53e14f65281686.jpg This logo stopped being used by Viacom Enterprises when it was folded into Paramount Domestic Television in 1995, but it continued to be used by Viacom Productions until 1998. 1998–2000 Viacom 1998.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-10h31m06s23.png 45e429ea94f406863146d5f3d13acb14.jpg|Byline of the logo found at Horror TV. But the byline is saying "Viacom Productions Inc. Exclusive Distributor" 1999–2004 Viacomlogo2002.jpg cada32a7da78b863ff47c6873416b491.jpg|This logo does not move in video, but the background is not doing to animate, Anyway, this logo is unanimated, Viacom_1.png 9633f40e763f8610b61d79fb7e05a982.png vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png Viacom_(2001).png Viacom Productions 2003 16 9.png 4f224ff529f1c3c2c09f26cf13aed1bd.png The logo iron is removed. And added Paramount byline. Final logo of Viacom Productions, which was folded into Paramount Television in 2004. 2017–present Videos Misc= Viacom Logo History Viacom Logo History *UPDATE* |-| 1971–1976= Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1971-1976) Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) B&W Version Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 1 DFE Films-Viacom (1972) Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 2 Viacom (Variant 1) Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1974) |-| 1976–1986= Viacom (Variant 2) Viacom B&W "V of Doom" With Pinball Music (1976) Viacom B&W "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom (Variant 3) Film-O-Vision Viacom V of Doom (Fast Music-1976) Viacom "V of Doom" (1976) *Warped* Viacom "V of Doom" (1976) *Odd Low Toned Version* Viacom Enterprises B&W logo (1976) Viacom Enterprises B&W alt. logo (1976) Viacom 'V of Doom" Ultra Dark Variant (1976) (RECREATION) Original Vinegar Syndrome Viacom "V of Doom" Tomorrow Entertainment-Viacom V of Doom (1982) Viacom (Variant 5) Viacom (Variant 7) Viacom Enterprises (1976) - Silent (Tape Malfunction) Hawaii Five-O Closing (1972)-Viacom "V of Doom" *Silent* (1978) Released by TCF-Viacom "V of Doom" (1972) Viacom "V Of Doom" In Film-O-Vision "Green Variant" Viacom (1977) Rare Viacom "V of Doom" (1978) Viacom V Of Doom Logo in "Film O Vision" Gunsmoke Closing (1970) Viacom "V of Doom" (1978) Viacom Logo (1970's) Viacom "V of Doom" Filmed PAL Pitched (1976) Filmation-Viacom (1979) Viacom, the Videotaped "V of Doom" Viacom Videotaped V Of Doom Logo (1978) "Variant" Viacom Enterprises logo (1978) Viacom The Alternative V Of Doom (1978) Viacom (Variant 10) Viacom Enterprises warp speed logo (1979) Viacom (Variant 9) HYPER RARE PINK VIACOM V OF DOOM (1986) (From The Andy Griffith Show) Viacom "V of Doom" Videotaped Warp Speed (You Don't Say! Variant) Viacom Productions (1979) Viacom Paramount (1980) Michael Sloan Productions IAW Viacom |-| 1986–1990= Viacom V Of Steel Logo "Standard Version" Viacom Enterprises logo (1986) Viacom "V Of Steel" Logo "Long Version" (1986) Viacom Enterprises extended logo (1986) Hatos-Hall - Viacom Enterprises (1987) Viacom Productions sped up logo (1989) Viacom warp speed "V of Steel" logo Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986) Alexander and Ilya Salkind Productions Viacom (1989) Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986 - high tone) Viacom Enterprises extended warp speed logo (1988) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "V of Steel" *4 Wipes Warp Speed* (1986) Viacom logo (1987) Viacom The Ultra Warp Speed "V of Steel" Logo DiC-Viacom (1989) Dic Viacom DiC-Viacom (1989)-0 |-| 1990–2000= Viacom International logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo "Long Version" Viacom Wigga Wigga (HQ) Perry Mason Closing (1964) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) Viacom Wigga Wigga Logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990's) -HIGH QUALITY- Perry Mason Closing (1957) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (Full Variant) (1990-2000) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) *Viacom Pinball Plaster* Viacom "Wigga Wigga Logo" Standard Version Viacom Standard "Wigga Wigga" Without Voice Over Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Short Version Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (Short) (1990-2000) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo Sped up Audio Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)-0 Viacom Productions (1998-1999) w 1999-2004 music *Improved Version* *Extremely Rare* Viacom Logo - 1998 with 1999 music |-| 1999–2004= Viacom Productions Logo (1999) Hartbreak Films Viacom Productions Viacom Productions logo (2004) Rosemont Productions - Magna Global Entertainment - Viacom Productions - Paramount (2004)-0 |-| 2017–present= Millar Gough Ink Farah Films Raygun One Sonar Entertainment Viacom (2017)